Contigo o Sin Tí
by Mizuho
Summary: Apartado a corta edad de los brazos de su madre, Sesshoumaru, cegado por las mentiras de su padre, crece con todo tipo de ideas a cerca de ella. Dándole esperanzas a su madrastra, Rin la ayuda a decorar un apartamento para su hijo. Completo adentro.


**Contigo o Sin Tí**

**Mizuho**

* * *

Apartado a corta edad de los brazos de su madre, Sesshoumaru, cegado por las mentiras de su padre, crece con todo tipo de ideas a cerca de ella. Dándole esperanzas a su madrastra, Rin la ayuda a decorar un apartamento para su hijo, sin saber que es el hombre con el que ha estado saliendo por semanas.

* * *

Dos mujeres se paseaban por un enorme departamento a medio decorar. La que iba delante, una mujer mayor, elegante, con el pelo de un intenso rubio recogido en un peinado. La que la seguía, una mujer mucho más joven, con una extensa melena azabache y cargaba una libreta.

-Todo debe estar perfecto... esa cortina no va allí, haz que pongan la crema...

-Sí, señora...

-Y las flores... Lirios... Rin, lo tienes todo?

-Sí, señora, no se preocupe, me encargaré de prepararlo todo...

La mujer sonrió satisfecha, Rin la vio suspirar.

-Itsumi-sama... se siente bien?

La mujer asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-Han pasado 28 años, Rin...

Dejando todo a un lado, Rin abrazó a Itsumi.

-Todo estará bien...

-Tú crees?

-Estoy segura... es decir, ya es un adulto, debería comprender mejor porqué tomó esa decisión.

-Estoy tan nerviosa!

Rin la tomó por los hombros.

-No veo por qué... en mi opinión, dejando a un lado el que me hayas contratado, sino como hija, no dejas nada que desear como madre...

Itsumi rió entre lágrimas y la abrazó nuevamente.

-Siempre quise tener una niña... Kami me bendijo de otra forma... pero tuve a mi hija...

Rin le sonrió. Itsumi se acercó al retrato de un hombre ya mayor, con el pelo canoso, pero de ojos de un intenso azul, vivaces y una amplia sonrisa.

-Te pareces tanto a tu papá, Rin...

-Tú crees?

-Tienes su sonrisa y sus ojos... aún no comprendo cómo es que no atrapas a uno...

-Caen, Itsumi-sama... caen... pero no son lo que busco...

-Bien dicho, mi niña! Hay que besar muchos sapos para encontrar a tu príncipe...

Rin acarició el marco del retrato.

-Y mi papá, qué fue?

-Tu papá... tu papá fue mi príncipe de brillante armadura y blanco corcel... me hizo feliz, Rin... realmente feliz...

Rin sonrió.

-Lástima que lo tuviese por tan poco tiempo...

-Usted también lo hizo feliz...

-Por Kami, niña! Deja de llamarme señora y de hablarme de usted!

-Pero...

-Pero nada! Niña terca! Han pasado 15 años!

Rin sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien, Itsumi...

-Ah! Bueno, no puedo esperar que me digas mamá, pero me conformo...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Bueno, ya basta. Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?

-Excelente idea!

* * *

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando Rin llegó a su casa, no menos que el apartamento que estaba decorando y aunque había accedido al pedido de su madrastra para decorarlo, no se imaginó que le pagaría de todas formas aunque se negó. Un enorme perro raza Husky Siberiano corrió a su encuentro.

-No! Shirome! No!!!

Fue inútil, el perro brincó sobre ella y la hizo caer, desparramando sus papeles por todos lados. Rin reía a carcajadas mientras el perro le lamía la cara.

-Ya! Sin vergüenza! Te he dicho que no me brinques encima!

El perro estaba sentado, cabizbajo, recibiendo el reproche de su "madre". Al terminar de recoger los papeles, Rin lo vio aún cabizbajo.

-Shirome...

El animal gimió, Rin se acercó y bajándose a su altura, lo abrazó.

-Te sentías solito, verdad?

El perro le acarició la mejilla con la nariz. Rin rió ante la cosquilla de la nariz fría y húmeda.

-Déjame lavarme la cara y te saco a pasear...

El perro esperó frente a la puerta del baño, moviendo la cola animadamente. Rin lo llamó Shirome porque era completamente negro y blanco sólo tenía al rededor de los ojos y el hocico, como si llevara un traje. Rin le puso la correa y salieron de la casa.

-Tengo hambre... qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo?

El perro ladró y se dirigió al supermercado. Al volver a la casa, Rin preparó la cena. Luego de comer, se acomodó en el sillón a ver una película, Shirome subió también y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, Rin veía la película y acariciaba la cabeza de Shirome.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, Rin se vestía con Shirome esperando en silencio por su desayuno. Al momento de marcharse, le acarició la cabeza.

-Nos vemos esta noche, cariño... pórtate bien con Aima que viene a limpiar hoy...

El can ladró moviendo la cola alegremente. Rin se marchó y lo vio asomar la cabeza por la ventana a medida que salía de la casa. Llegó a su oficina, donde su socia, se servía una taza de café y se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Buenos días, Kagome...

-Hola, Rin! Cómo la pasaste?

-Bien! Shirome y yo vimos una película y comimos palomitas...

Kagome rió. Rin se sirvió una taza de café por igual, vio a su alrededor, la oficina era un local extremadamente pequeño y aunque intentaban mantenerlo organizado, tenían demasiadas cosas. El sillón para los clientes estaba atestado de muestras de telas, revistas y libros.

-Kami, Kagome, necesitamos un local más grande y urgente!

-Oye, de verdad le cobrarás a tu madrastra?

-No quiero, pero ella fue al banco y me hizo un depósito, sólo me dio el recibo...

-Ah! Entonces esos son éstos 10 mil que no le encontraba sitio...

-Sí...

-Rin...

Rin vio a su socia y mejor amiga.

-Si nos ajustamos el cinturón como por 2 ó 3 meses, con lo que tenemos y un préstamo, podríamos comprar el local de la esquina...

Rin soñaba con ese local y todos los días sonreía al verlo aún vacío, diciendo que Kami lo guardaba para ella. Sonrió y vio a su amiga de reojo, aquello fue suficiente, ambas gritaron emocionadas y corrieron al teléfono.

* * *

Rin fue a la casa de su madrastra, habían quedado en encontrarse a almorzar y de allí irían a comprar lo que faltaba.

**Flashback. -**

-...Debes ayudarme! Inutaisho, es tu hijo también!

-Y cómo lo voy a saber? Así como te acostaste conmigo, te acuestas con cualquiera!

-Sabes que eso no es cierto! Lo sabes bien, Inutaisho!

Propinándole una cachetada, Inutaisho se marchó dejando a Itsumi al amparo de la noche. Con la ayuda de una amiga, pasó los primeros meses trabajando arduo de sol a sol para tener dinero suficiente para cuando su pequeño naciera y aunque más de una vez, sintió que se daría por vencida, su amiga nunca la dejó.

El día había llegado, Itsumi trabajaba de cajera en una tienda y de pronto sintió las primeras contracciones.

-Itsumi, estás bien?

-Me siento algo mal... me duele mucho...

-Kami, niña, deberías descansar...

En ese momento rompió fuentes y la dueña de la tienda llamó una ambulancia. Itsumi tenía horas en labor de parto, pero su inexperiencia lo había confundido con una indigestión. Luego de extensas horas, pudo descansar feliz. Tenía un niño y al tenerlo entre sus brazos lloró sin poder negar el parecido con el hombre que una vez amó.

-Eres precioso, mi amor... Sesshoumaru... te gusta tu nombre? Sí? Así se llamaba tu abuelito...

Durante los próximos 3 años, Itsumi trabajó día y noche en pos de su pequeño, quien luego de un largo día de trabajo, cuando llegaba al pequeño apartamento, recibía a su madre con una sonrisa y se acomodaba entre sus brazos para dormir.

Aún con toda la dedicación y el amor de madre que Itsumi le brindaba, su hijo era un niño que recurría en frecuentes enfermedades que depletaban sus escasos ahorros y la sumían en la desesperación. Y precisamente aquello la llevó a enfrentar a Inutaisho una vez más.

-Te dije que no volvieras a buscarme! No me vas a sacar nada!

-No quiero nada tuyo! Esto no se trata ni de mí, ni de tí, se trata de mí hijo... tú hijo, el hijo que negaste!

-Y qué te asegura que sea mío?

-Sólo tienes que verlo, Inutaisho...

Al verlo, Inutaisho tuvo que aceptar la realidad, el pequeño era suyo. Estaba dormido en aquella fría cama de hospital, con una mascarilla de oxígeno, pero como el metal de la baranda era frío y duro, así era el corazón de Inutaisho.

-Cuánto quieres?

-Inutaisho...

-Cuánto quieres por él?

Itsumi le dio una cachetada.

-No todo en este mundo se compra! Eres un ser despiadado y cruel!

-No me vas a sacar ni un centavo! Si quieres lo acepto como mi hijo... pero tú desapareces del mapa...

-Es mí hijo!

-Tú sabrás... o lo condenas a esta miseria o lo dejas conmigo...

Esa misma noche, el pequeño despertó.

-Ma-ma...

-Sesshoumaru, mi amor...

-Mama... me voy a ir con Kami?

-No... no, cariño... no vas a ninguna parte...

El pequeño estiró su bracito y acarició sus mejillas mojadas.

-No llores, mama...

-Sesshoumaru, te gustaría tener muchas cosas, verdad? Y curarte...

El pequeño sonrió y asintió. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Itsumi sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

-Mama...

-No te olvides de mí, onegai...

No hubo otro día cargado de tanto dolor como el día en que Itsumi le entregó su hijo a Inutaisho.

-Me dejarás verlo?

-Conoces bien las condiciones... tú desapareces...

-Intaisho, onegai... es mi hijo...

-Una de dos...

Itsumi cayó de rodillas viendo cómo se alejaban con su hijo, el pequeño la llamaba desesperado y gritando que no dejara que se lo llevaran.

**Fin del Flashback.-**

Rin, con los ojos rojos, la abrazó con fuerza. Comprendiendo el temor de su madrastra, era un niño muy pequeño para comprender lo que había pasado.

-Todo va a salir bien, Itsumi...

-Eso espero...

Itsumi sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Me imagino cómo se verá... desde que nació era muy parecido a su padre... no dudo que haya crecido para parecerse a él...

El caminar hizo que Itsumi se olvidara nuevamente de aquella tristeza y se concentrara positivamente en el encuentro con su hijo.

Rin terminó los últimos detalles del lugar y le entregó a Itsumi el apartamento, fascinada, Itsumi recorrió el lugar.

-Kami, es bellísimo! Gracias, Rin!

-A tu orden siempre...

Después de celebrar, Rin se marchó porque Shirome la esperaba. Y seguramente estaba desesperado por salir. Al llegar, la rutina del saludo fue la misma, Rin salió con el perro. Iban por la acera, cuando el perro pareció volverse loco y se echó a correr, aunque Rin quiso controlarlo, no pudo con la fuerza de arrastre del animal y cayendo de bruces, fue arrastrada.

-Shirome!!! Shirome, detente!!! YAMETE!!!

El perro se detuvo, se devolvió sobre sus pasos hasta su ama, llena de heridas y cortadas.

-Señorita, se encuentra usted bien?

-Perro estúpido, te voy a castigar, ah! No te creas que de esta te sales impune!

-Señorita...

El joven la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias... muchas gracias...

-Usted está bien?

-Sí... no pasa de unos cuantos raspones...

Pero al intentar pararse por sí misma, no pudo, el joven la ayudó nuevamente.

-Creo que mejor la llevo a un hospital...

-No... vivo cerca...

-Entonces la acompaño...

Al llegar a un punto más iluminado, Rin pudo detallarlo. Un hombre alto, musculoso, con una densa cabellera rubia platinada que caía alborotada al nivel de sus ojos dorados cuales soles en el ocaso.

-Me llamo Daisuke...

-Rin... y él es Shirome...

-Shirome... es bastante necio...

-Sólo dos cosas lo ponen así... por lo general es obediente...

Al llegar a la casa, Daisuke la ayudó a acomodarse y se tomó la libertad de buscar hielo y lo envolvió en una toalla de cocina.

-Debería ir a un hospital... necesita que le inmovilicen ese pie...

-Estaré bien...

Daisuke sonrió, todo el momento, el perro lo seguía con la mirada y un gruñido bajo se escuchaba.

-Bueno... espero que en verdad esté bien... y volverla a ver...

-Gracias por todo...

-Un placer... er- me dejará salir?

-Sí... Shirome, quieto...

El perro bajó la mirada. Daisuke apretó su mano como despedida y se marchó, no sin antes escuchar a Rin con una retahíla de reclamos hacia el perro y su comportamiento. El animal sólo escuchaba con la cabeza baja. Al final, Rin le acarició la cabeza.

-Si algo me pasa, te quedarías sólo, Shirome... quién te va a cuidar?

Shirome puso la cabeza sobre el regazo de Rin, escuchándose un gemido, Rin acarició su cabeza nuevamente, el perro le lamió los dedos, Rin rió.

* * *

Rin acababa de llegar, estaba preparando la cena cuando tocaron a la puerta, Rin abrió con una espátula en la mano.

-Estás armada y no tienes miedo a usarla...

Rin vio la espátula y a Daisuke y bajando la mano sonrió.

-Hola... perdón, estoy cocinando...

-Menos mal, creí que me atacarías... vine a ver cómo sigues...

-Muy bien, gracias... Oh, Kami, pasa...

Daisuke sonrió y le mostró un ramito de violetas que ocultaba tras su espalda.

-Gracias...

Al entrar y ver a Shirome, también llevaba oculto unas galletas para perro, Shirome enloqueció por las mismas.

-Vaya, qué suerte, son las únicas que le gusta...

-Vi el paquete...

-Traes algo más oculto?

-Traía un tarro de helado entre los pantalones, pero se derritió en el camino...

Rin rió.

-Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

-Hm...

-Tengo cerveza...

-Por favor...

Rin sonrió y le sirvió la cerveza.

-Espero que tengas hambre...

-Con la condición de que después, me dejarás invitarte un helado...

-Tienes una cita...

Daisuke sonrió. Se sentó en el desayunador mientras veía a Rin cocinar.

-Huele delicioso...

-Y... háblame de tí, Daisuke...

-Hm... pregunta abierta... no sé por donde comenzar...

-Bien... Tu nombre completo...

-Sesshoumaru Daisuke Kazami...

-Wow!

-Qué pasa?

-Una gran coincidencia...

-Te llamas Sesshoumaru?

-Jajaja! No! Lin Xiao Lan... pero en japonés se pronuncia Rin Shyao Ran... hm... a qué te dedicas?

-Soy renovador de estructuras...

-En español sería...

-Hmm... Un edificio en malas condiciones... abandonado... lo compro, lo renuevo y lo vendo o vendo sus locales...

-Y si no sirve para nada?

-Lo tiro y hago uno nuevo...

-Así que eres Ingeniero...

-Con una maestría en arquitectura.

Rin sonrió.

-Usas decoradores externos?

-No, no decoro los locales... solo hago modificaciones fijas. Y tú?

-Soy decoradora de interiores, exteriores, bodas y eventos...

-Mucho trabajo...

-Me da para vivir...

-Me fascina tu apartamento, por cierto, lo hiciste tu?

-Sí, gracias...

Rin le presentó el plato con pasta y carne a la plancha. Se sentó frente a él con un plato igual.

-Esperemos que sea tan deliciosa como se ve...

Rin sonrió y quedó satisfecha al verlo comer sin volver a hablar. Al terminar, felicitó a la chef por tan delicioso plato y aceptó gustoso la copa de vino que le ofrecía.

* * *

Salieron con Shirome a comprar el helado, se quedaron en una de las mesas de afuera y hasta el can disfrutó del helado. Estuvieron conversando hasta tarde, al volver a la casa, Rin lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, fue una noche maravillosa...

-Lo mismo digo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió.

-Puedo volver a invitarte?

-Sí...

-Bien... pero la próxima, la cena queda a mi encargo...

Rin sonrió.

-Como desees...

Sesshoumaru le dio una tarjeta suya.

-Paso por tí mañana a las 7...

-Mañana no puedo...

-Porqué?

-Es el cumpleaños de mi madrastra... y le prometí que cenaríamos juntas...

-Es mucha intromisión si las invito a ambas?

-Eres muy insistente, te lo habían dicho?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Un par de veces...

-La verdad es que no lo sé... te me pareces a alguien y me temo que el verte le despierte malos recuerdos...

-Porqué?

-Es que ella sufrió mucho y... lo siento, no es...

-Rin...

Rin evitó el tema a toda costa.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, Sesshoumaru y Rin iban a salir y se llevaron la sorpresa de un torrencial aguacero, decidieron quedarse en la casa. Mientras la cena estaba lista, compartían una botella de vino, Rin puso una música suave.

-Y bien, háblame de tí... Rin Shyao Ran...

Rin sonrió.

-Qué quieres saber?

-Todo... a quién te pareces, de tus padres?

-A mi papá... pero los ojos son como los de mi madre...

-Y por lo que me dijiste, te llevas bien con tu madrastra...

Rin volvió a sonreír.

-Así es... verás, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años...

-Lo siento...

-Gracias... Mi papá se dedicó sólo a mí, pero yo le decía que tenía que rehacer su vida... así un día le presenté a mi profesora de inglés, y se enamoraron...

-Vaya...

-Ella es muy dulce... hace dos años, mi papá enfermó de cáncer y... Kami, era más desgarrador verla a ella que ver a mi papá... ella parecía más la enferma que él, se hizo cargo hasta el último momento, se encargó de que no sintiera dolor, que no se sintiera sólo...

-De verdad lo quiso...

-Así es... dice que fue su príncipe azul con brillante armadura y blanco corcel...

-Lo siento, parece que te despierto muchos recuerdos dolorosos...

-No... la verdad es que me siento tranquila, mi papá descansa en paz...

Pronto cambiaron el tema, después de cenar, hablaban de sus experiencias de la universidad, un par de botellas de vino y pronto las risas cedieron para darle paso a un ambiente más propicio al romance. Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de Rin, ella le sonrió viéndolo a través de sus espesas pestañas.

-Eres una mujer realmente hermosa, Rin...

-Gracias...

-Y... me... preguntaba si... talvez... tu...

-Shh... menos palabras y más acciones...

Rin terminó el recorrido y unió sus labios. Lo sintió dejar escapar el aire y aprovechó la brecha para besarlo, sintió sus brazos rodearla y profundizar el beso, al separarse sólo sonrieron.

-Quisieras ser mi... O... o... estar conmigo en una... relación establ...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Cállate y bésame...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y obedeció sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se levantó con cuidado, luego de ponerse el interior, la besó en el quiebre de la espalda y salió de la habitación. Sonrió al ver a Shirome al pie de la puerta y sentarse gruñendo.

-Hola... no te preocupes... no iré a ninguna parte...

Shirome se calmó y se acercó, Sesshoumaru le acarició la cabeza.

-Gracias por cuidarla...

Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina y preparó café. Estaba acomodando las tostadas en el plato cuando sintió unos delicados brazos rodearlo y sonrió mientras ella se apoyaba en su espalda.

-Qué haces?

-Escabullirme a la cocina y prepararle un rico desayuno a mi deliciosa novia?

-Hm! Sexo maravilloso y desayuno! Cada vez se pone mejor...

Ambos sonrieron antes de perderse en un apasionado beso. Rin se devolvió a la habitación como él se lo pidiera para esperar por el desayuno. Sonrió al verlo llegar con la bandeja.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Espero que te guste...

-Esto manda por un caño la dieta...

-Lo siento...

-Pero el ejercicio lo compensa...

Rieron a carcajadas, luego de desayunar, se quedaron abrazados unos instantes. Rin sintió un beso en la cabeza.

-Te tienes que ir?

-Hmpf! Sí... hay una demolición hoy...

-Demolición? Siempre he querido ver una en vivo, puedo acompañarte?

-Es muy peligroso, Rin...

-Más razón para que vaya a cuidar de mi novio...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, no iba a ganarle.

-Siempre eres tan persuasiva?

-Sólo cuando realmente quiero algo...

-Ah! Eso explica que cayera en tus redes...

-Disculpa?!

Sesshoumaru no la dejó hablar, perdiéndose entre las sábanas nuevamente.

* * *

Luego de la demolición, fueron al hotel donde se quedaba Sesshoumaru, en el jacuzzi se perdieron entre besos y caricias.

Rin cerraba su celular a la vez que Sesshoumaru salía del baño secándose la cabeza.

-Nos vemos más tarde?

-Porqué me siento usado?

Rin sonrió, se puso de pie y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi madrastra está muy nerviosa y quiere que vaya a verla...

-Y no puedo ir contigo?

-Lo siento... pero no...

-Rin, eventualmente, tendré que conocerla...

-Sí, pero aún no...

-No será que te avergüenzas de mí?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Créeme, si pudiera, te pondría en un mostrador...

-Y porqué no quieres que la conozca? A tu madrastra?

-Es que... ella tuvo un hijo... Sesshoumaru, te tengo que decir la verdad...

-Qué pasa?

-Yo creo que ella es tu madre...

-Qué?!!

-Escúchame primero, sí? No sé cuántos Sesshoumaru's con el cabello rubio anden por las calles de Tokio, pero es demasiada coincidencia...

-Rin...

-Escúchame... onegai... ya sé lo que piensas de tu madre y que te abandonó y...

-Ella sí me abandonó! Se casó con un tipo rico!

-Mira, no sé qué pasó en los 12 años del intermedio, pero mi madrastra sufrió mucho por su hijo...

-Y porqué la defiendes?

-Porque la quiero como si fuera mi propia madre...

Rin le hizo la historia tal y como Itsumi se la contara. Pero no recordaba el nombre del padre de Sesshoumaru.

-Y dices que ella me está esperando?

-hasta preparó un apartamento para su hijo, yo lo decoré...

-Quiero conocerla...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Si es mi madre, tiene muchas preguntas que responderme...

-Con esa actitud no te dejaré verla nunca, no si lo que planeas es lastimarla...

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Dio un paseo por el lugar y volvió frente a Rin.

-Si es verdad lo que me dices, las cosas cambian Rin... yo sé que vivo con mi papá desde los 3 años, pero no sé nada más que lo que él me dijo... déjame conocerla, Rin...

Rin suspiró.

-Bien... pero primero me dejarás hablar con ella y calmarla...

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

* * *

Rin llegó a la casa de Itsumi, quien al verla, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami! Rin!

-Qué pasa?

-No sé qué hacer! Inutaisho me llamó y me dijo que sabía que estaba buscando a mi hijo! Me dijo que me aleje de él o que las pagaría!

-Cálmate... Itsumi... tu hijo ya es un adulto... no es tan fácil de manipular como un niño...

-Pero es que... Kami, Rin! Y todos los años que creció creyendo su mentira? Qué le habrá dicho de mí? Debe odiarme! Debe pensar que soy la peor madre del mundo!

Itsumi estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, al ver a Sesshoumaru, palideció y perdió el conocimiento.

-Itsumi!!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a su cama. Una vez que vio a su alrededor, se quedó de una pieza. Aquellas fotografías enmarcadas, no recordaba nada, era muy pequeño, pero indudablemente era él.

-Rin...

-Ahora no! Sesshoumaru, te dije que te quedaras escondido!

-Rin, es que no comprendes...

-Ésto es más importante...

-Rin, es mi madre...

Rin dejó lo que hacía, centró su atención en él.

-El niño en esas fotografías soy yo... y cuando la escuché mencionar el nombre de mi padre, tuve que salir...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru esperó afuera. Cuando Itsumi volvió en sí, Rin estaba a su lado.

-Rin!

-Cálmate...

-Rin... lo- lo vi... era... era... no sé si era Inutaisho o mi hijo, pero...

-Itsumi... el hombre del que te hablaba... con el que he estado saliendo... es tu hijo...

-Qué?!!!

-Sesshoumaru Daisuke Kazami...

Itsumi se levantó de prisa sin creer una palabra, al verlo sentado en la sala, con el rostro entre las manos, ahogó un suspiro.

-Kami, no me lo imaginé...

-Mamá...

Itsumi lo vio levantarse, con los ojos rojos, aquél joven apuesto, corpulento era su hijo. Apenas si pudo contenerse al escucharlo llamarla mamá y las lágrimas fluyeron como ríos al sentirlo abrazarla.

-Sesshoumaru, mi hijo!

-Perdóname, mamá...

-Perdóname tú, hijo! No sabes las veces que me arrepiento...

-Shhh!!!

Sesshoumaru se apartó y acarició sus mejillas, la besó en la frente.

-Eres mi madre!

-Kami, mírate... de ser un niño que no salía de un hospital, te convertiste en todo un hombre!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rin...

Rin estaba en una esquina apartada, viendo la reunión entre madre e hijo con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-No me hagan caso...

-Cómo no? Si tú nos reuniste!

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, al separarse, la besó apasionadamente.

-Sesshoumaru... Itsumi... ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar...

-Rin...

-No iré lejos, estaré en mi antigua habitación...

-Rin, no...

-Ahora mismo sólo estorbaría...

Rin se alejó. Luego de hablar por horas, Itsumi desvió el tema de la conversación.

-Ahora que tengo a mi hijo de vuelta... habrá mucho tiempo para hablar y ponernos al día...

-Mamá...

Itsumi cerró los ojos.

-28 años esperando volver a escuchar esas palabras...

-Sólo una pregunta más... porqué no peleaste por mí? Mamá, porqué no...

-Al paso que íbamos... te me ibas a morir...

-Mamá...

-Yo apenas ganaba el dinero suficiente para comer... y tú sufrías de asma y muchas alergias... cada vez que íbamos al hospital me quedaba rezando para que el dinero nos alcanzara para comprar tus medicinas...

-Pero debiste pelear con mi papá!

-La condición era esa... yo desaparecía... y él cuidaría de tí...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Perdóname, hijo... era joven y tonta...

-Kami, mamá, has pasado por tantas cosas...

-No todas son malas...

Itsumi le sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Conocí a un hombre maravilloso y me casé con él... y Kami me dio una hija...

-Mamá...

-Bueno... me temo que ya no puedo decir que es mi hija... sería demasiado raro para ustedes dos...

-Rin... Kami, Rin!

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie de inmediato. Itsumi lo sustuvo de una mano.

-Cuídala, Sesshoumaru... no la lastimes, onegai...

-Mamá...

-Con el tiempo aprenderás...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y fue a la habitacion que Itsumi le indicó. Sonrió al verla, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh...

-Qué le parece a mi princesa si nos vamos a casa?

-Y tu mamá?

-Ella estará bien por una noche...

* * *

Una vez que estuvo al corriente de todo, Inutaisho se apareció en la casa de Itsumi para amenazarla, Rin estaba con ella y saltó en su defensa, intentando sacarlo de la casa. Inutaisho, le dio una bofetada. En ese justo momento Sesshoumaru llegaba y agarrándolo por el cuello, lo aventó contra una pared.

-Jamás! Te atrevas a tocarla!!!

-Sesshoumaru!!

-Nunca volverás a amenazar a mi madre, y mantente lejos de Rin!

Aún cuando el miedo le sobrevino, Itsumi probó ser mucho mejor que él al controlar la ira de su hijo. Inutaisho sabía que una palabra de ella y el dolor físico sería insoportable. Sesshoumaru lo soltó dejando sus manos marcadas en su cuello.

-Yo te perdono, Inutaisho... ahora, vete de mi casa, por favor...

Inutaisho se marchó. Itsumi tenía preocupaciones mayores, y una de ellas era el plan de Inutaisho para forzar a sus hijos a un matrimonio arreglado.

Con el paso del tiempo, aquello quedó en el pasado. Sesshoumaru había convencido a Rin de mudarse con él al nuevo apartamento y llevaban una vida maravillosa. Disfrutaban cada día al máximo de la compañía mutua sin sospechar lo cerca que estaba de terminar.

Sesshoumaru se revolcaba en el piso con Shirome, Rin se acercó sonriendo.

-Un poco de ayuda?

-Ya, Shirome, déjalo...

Shirome retrocedió, Rin le acarició la cabeza mientras Sesshoumaru se ponía de pie.

-Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

-Por favor, dime que te vas a bañar primero...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Por supuesto, preciosa...

* * *

Sesshoumaru terminó de trabajar temprano, al verlo recoger sus cosas, Inutaisho se acercó.

-A dónde vas?

-A casa...

-Casa? Son las 4 de la tarde!

-Sí... Rin y yo cumplimos 6 meses juntos y le prometí que la llevaría al teatro... si me disculpas, hasta mañana...

Inutaisho volvió a su oficina.

-Ese muchacho irresponsable!

-Problemas con los hijos, Inutaisho-sama?

-Ah?! Naraku! No... no... es sólo que Sesshoumaru está de... ya ni sé...

-Y quién es la afortunada dama?

-La conoces muy bien...

-En serio?

-Es tu ex mujer...

Los ojos de Naraku se encendieron como antorchas y una lasciva lujuria bailaba en ellos.

-No me digas...

* * *

Rin sonrió al llegar a la casa y ver a Shirome con un paquete en la boca.

-Shirome, mi amor... qué es esto?

El perro ladró, Rin lo abrió y sonrió. Sesshoumaru le decía que se preparara para salir. Fue hasta la habitación, donde el can la siguió.

-Shirome... sabes? Estoy muy feliz... pero tengo un poco de miedo... vengo del doctor...

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, pensando que era Sesshoumaru, Rin se apresuró a abrir, al ver a Naraku frente a ella, intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él ya tenía medio cuerpo adentro.

-Qué rayos haces aquí?!!!

-No puedo visitar a mi ex esposa?

-Bien sabes que no puedes acercarte! Vete de una vez!

Naraku empujó la puerta haciendo a Rin caer. Shirome se interpuso entre ellos, con el pelaje erizado y mostrando sus dientes con fiereza.

-Shirome...

-Me parece encantador...

Un paso adelante y Shirome brincó sobre él atacándolo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento con un ramo de flores, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver la escena, había sangre por todos lados. Rin, estaba arrinconada, con la ropa hecha jirones, llena de golpes, y cubierta en sangre.

-Rin! Qué pasó?!!!

-Vete...

-Por Kami, te llevaré a un hospital!

-No! Vete!

-Estás hablando disparates...

Sesshoumaru escuchó el gemido de Shirome. Herido de mala manera. Llamó a una ambulancia y al veterinario. Una vez en el hospital, comenzaron a trabajar con ella de inmediato. Sesshoumaru se quedó tras la puerta, esperando, ansioso por saber qué había pasado. En su mente la escena se repetía como un disco rayado, pero se negaba a pensar en lo obvio.

Luego de extenuantes minutos de tortuosa espera, el doctor salió de la sala, y se acercó a él quitándose el gorro.

-Señor...

-No...

-Señor...

-No, No! No!!! No!!! Hagan algo!!! Vuelve ahí adentro y tráela de vuelta!!!

-Señor...

-No!!! Hagan algo!!! Lo que sea!!!

-Señor, por favor...

Sesshoumaru perdió la fuerza, sus piernas no soportaban su peso. Cayó en sus rodillas, con el rostro entre las manos.

-Debes... haz algo...

-Señor... ella estará bien... está estable... la llevaremos a una habitación...

-Kami, no me asustes así!!!

-Pero... me temo que su embarazo se interrumpió...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada, sus ojos rojos. El doctor se bajó a su altura, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tuvimos que hacer un legrado... el sangrado no paraba y... todo indica que fue víctima de violación...

Cerrando las manos en puños, golpeó el piso.

-Lo va a necesitar mucho... debe ayudarla...

Sesshoumaru asintió con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

* * *

Entró en la habitación pálido y temblando como una hoja. Al verlo, se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cara con las sábanas.

-No me veas!

-Rin...

-Vete de aquí!

Él la abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de decir algo, sólo se aferró a ella y lloró con ella. Una vez calmados, acarició su rostro marcado por los golpes y la besó con los labios temblorosos y una increíble ternura.

-Cómo puedes... yo...

-Shhh...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, lo sintió apretarla en su abrazo.

-Si quieres irte... yo...

-Cállate, por favor!!!

Rin levantó la mirada viéndolo con los ojos rojos.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Yo te amo, Rin! Es que no lo comprendes? No me cuestiones!

-Sessh...

-Shhh... superaremos ésto... juntos... no iré a ninguna parte y mucho menos tú...

-No quiero que...

-Ya! Basta!

-No valgo nada...

-Que te calles, te digo!!!

Un policía entró en la habitación, Sesshoumaru la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su cabeza.

-Señora...

Se separaron con dificultad, Sesshoumaru se iba a levantar, pero Rin no lo dejó.

-Señora... podría decirme cómo se ve el...

-Sé quién es...

-Dígame... usted tendrá vigilancia las 24 horas...

-No es necesario... se llama Onigumo... Naraku Onigumo... es mi ex esposo...

Sesshoumaru escondió la expresión de sorpresa. Al momento en que el oficial se marchó, la vio fijamente.

-Cuándo precisamente pensabas decirme que eres divorciada?

-Lo guardaba para el momento que quisiera arruinar...

-Rin!

-Es un maldito patán, de acuerdo?! No quiero hablar de él!

-Cálmate...

Rin se refugió en su pecho. Sintió tiernos besitos en su cabeza.

-Desde cuándo sabías que estabas embarazada?

-Una hora antes... me sentía mal y fui al doctor... estaba aterrada sin saber cómo lo toma...

Fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso.

-Emocionado... feliz... orgulloso...

* * *

**-Varios meses después.-**

Rin llegó a la casa, ya estaba oscuro. Shirome se le acercó moviendo la cola, Rin le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola, mi amor!

El can le lamía la mejilla. Rin lo acarició pasando su mano por su cabeza. Le sonrió con ternura al ver su ojo. Naraku lo había agredido con una navaja y le había cegado de un ojo, por más que intentaron, pudieron salvarlo anatómicamente, pero su córnea era blanca y no veía.

-Sessh ya llegó?

Rin fue a la habitación, Sesshoumaru estaba dormido. Comenzó a despertar sientiendo cómo el placer invadía su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Rin...

-No sabes lo afortunado que eres...

-Preciosa!

Rin sonrió y deslizándose sobre él, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Quiero darte las gracias... te quedarás tranquilito?

Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió y la dejó hacerle lo que se le antojó. Disfrutó de verla gozar del sexo nuevamente y alcanzar el clímax. Confiado que de allí en adelante las cosas mejorarían.

* * *

Rin despertó sintiendo besos y caricias en todo su cuerpo, al darse la vuelta y quedar hacia arriba, él la aprisionó con su cuerpo y besó sus pezones haciéndola reír.

-Tienes una piel deliciosa...

-Sessh...

-Dime, preciosa...

-Hmm...

Después de desayunar, Sesshoumaru lavaba los platos cuando sintió un beso en su espalda.

-Preciosa...

-Ya terminaste?

-Ya casi...

Al darse vuelta, Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí...

-Rin...

-Yo necesito decírtelo...

-Bien...

-Gracias por creer en mí cuando ni yo lo hice... gracias por amarme...

-No, preciosa... yo te lo agradezco... cambiaste mi vida por completo...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Pídeme lo que quieras...

Sesshoumaru sonrió acariciando sus labios, la besó con ternura.

-Ya lo tengo...

Rin sonrió. Lo vio sonreír y desviar la mirada.

-Yo sé lo que quieres...

-No, Rin...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No importa... yo... no importa...

Sesshoumaru nunca pensó que aquellas palabras realmente significarían algo. Demostraciones no faltaban, pero muy en el fondo, admitía que necesitaba escucharlo.

* * *

Rin contestó su celular. Al escuchar la voz del otro lado, palideció y salió del lugar como una bala. Al llegar a la emergencia, Sesshoumaru convencía al doctor que estaba bien a la vez que le suturaban una herida en la frente.

-Sessh!!

-Rin... no... estoy bien...

-No está bien... debe convencerlo de quedarse al menos ésta noche...

-Qué pasó?!

-Estaba en una demolición, algo salió mal y me golpeé la cabeza... estoy bien!

-Perdió el conocimiento por varios minutos...

Rin lo convenció de que se quedara. Una vez en la habitación, iba a tratar de convencer a Rin de que todo estaba bien, pero al hacerla darse vuelta, la descubrió con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Rin...

-Tenía tanto miedo! Kami, Sessh!!!

-Tranquila, preciosa...

-Eres todo lo que tengo! No me dejes sola!

-Cálmate...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y se refugió en su pecho.

-Te amo...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó primero a la casa, de inmediato se puso manos a la obra. Comenzó a cocinar, aparte, había un enorme filete de 2 kilos que cocinó por igual y se lo puso en el plato a Shirome. El perro lo vio incrédulo. Él le sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Es para darte las gracias por haberla cuidado... Tú eres el héroe...

Shirome le lamió la mejilla, Sesshoumaru rió y se puso de pie. Luego de lavarse, volvió a la cocina.

Para cuando Rin llegó, todo estaba apagado, iluminado por velas y una rosa sobre casi cada mueble.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Buenas noches, preciosa...

-Sessh... y ésto? Qué tramas?

-Qué pasa? No puedo prepararle una cena a mi deliciosamente sensual novia?

Rin rió a carcajadas entre sus brazos antes de entregarse a sus besos.

-Y mi bebé?

-No va a despertar hasta dentro de dos semanas...

-Qué le pasó?

-Se comió 2 kilos de carne...

-Eres un abusador! Mi bebé!

-Cálmate, preciosa... cuando le pregunté al veterinario me dijo que si muere, morirá felíz...

-Qué?!!!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-No le pasará nada... cálmate...

-Tonto...

-Pero tuyo...

Al terminar la cena, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Debo admitirlo, no te metes mucho a la cocina, pero cuando lo haces... Kami, sí que te esmeras!

-Gracias, preciosa... me alegra que te gustara... ahora, si aún tienes espacio, pasaremos al postre...

Rin sonrió acariciando su barbilla.

-Pensaba tenerte a tí de postre, pero ya sabes cómo me gusta el dulce...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cediendo a un apasionado beso, fue por el postre. Volvió con dos copas tapadas, Rin sonrió preguntando la razón de tanto misterio. Al abrir la suya, se llevó las manos a la boca y vio a Sesshoumaru arrodillado a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin... quieres ser mi esposa?

-Sessh! Esto es...

-Preciosa...

-Sí!! Sí, mi amor!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la recibió entre sus brazos mientras ella lo llenaba de besos. Tomó el anillo de la copa y se lo puso a Rin.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor!

* * *

Era como una droga, el escucharla decirle que lo amaba mientras le hacía el amor, nunca se había visto así, tan necesitado de una persona, dependiente de ella, de sus deseos. Apenas podía pensar coherentemente mientras ella recitaba todo lo que le gustaba de él. Cuando el clímax se apoderó de ellos y la sintió apretarlo en su interior, se aferró a sus caderas y ocultando su rostro en su pecho mientras liberaba su cremosa esencia en su interior. La llevó a la cama en brazos y al acomodarla, la cubrió de besos mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaban.

Rin despertó y sonrió al verlo a su lado, pegado a ella como reclamándola de su propiedad. Con un dedo, acarició su rostro y sus labios, lo vio abrir los ojos.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh, mi amor... de verdad...

-Claro que sí, preciosa...

-Y tu familia no se opondrá?

-Porqué piensas eso? A qué viene eso?

-Una mujer divorciada... no creo que sea precisamente lo que tu papá...

-Te diré algo, Rin...

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama.

-De esa puerta para allá, están todos nuestros problemas y mi padre y todo lo que quieras... aquí adentro, sólo estamos tú y yo. Y una cama siempre lista para hacer el amor...

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Ahora, si me permites... éstas chicas y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente...

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru acariciaba su pecho.

-Sessh!

-Qué? Eres mía completa... pero ésta es mi parte favorita...

* * *

Rin le dio la noticia a Itsumi mientras que Sesshoumaru fue a enfrentar a su padre.

-De ninguna manera lo permitiré!

-No vine a pedir tu permiso... vine a decírtelo...

-Si me llevas la contraria...

-Qué harás? Desde ahora te lo advierto... si algo le pasa a Rin... me las vas pagar...

-De qué rayos hablas?!!!

-Oh! Vamos, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta! Me propones un matrimonio arreglado el día que tu hampón golpea y viola a mi novia?! Qué extraña coincidencia!

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que Naraku hizo!

-Se me hace tan difícil creerlo!

-Yo no tuve nada que ver! Al momento en que me enteré lo cancelé!

-Mira, Inutaisho... ya me has mentido y manipulado a tu antojo toda mi vida... ahora, quien toma las decisiones soy yo!

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas, Sesshoumaru no era el mismo. Rin le hablaba emocionada del nuevo proyecto que era enorme y le pagaría una pequeña fortuna.

-Sesshoumaru... me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento, Rin... estoy feliz por tí...

Rin suspiró y se acomodó entre sus brazos, lo besó con ternura y se quedó escuchando su corazón. Luego de un largo período de silencio, sintió cómo la apretaba entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor...

-Qué te parece si ya ponemos fecha?

-Sessh!

-Qué tal si nos casamos en dos meses?

-Dos meses?!

-Claro, preciosa! Mientras más pronto, mejor!

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

* * *

Sesshoumaru aún estaba entre las sábanas mientras Rin se preparaba para salir a trabajar, la haló por la cintura y la hizo caer sobre él, ella rió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te dejé café en la cafetera...

-Gracias... preciosa...

-Sí?

-Llévate mi auto...

-No, mi amor... no te preocupes, me las manejo bien con los taxis...

-Anda, tómalo... no voy a salir hoy...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Por eso me voy a casar contigo...

-Sí? Porque tengo un porsche?

-No... porque eres un hombre maravilloso... un dios en la cama... y sí, el carro influye...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Ten cuidado, sí?

-Lo supuse... no te preocupes, no le pasará nada a tu precioso auto...

-Eso si quieres lo tiras por un barranco... hablo de tí... ten cuidado...

-Te lo prometo, mi amor...

Un par de besos más tarde, Rin salía del apartamento. Al llegar al lugar, una secretaria la hizo esperar y no pudo creer de quién se trataba hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella.

-Inutaisho...

-Er... dame un segundo...

Inutaisho se volvió a hacia su secretaria.

-Te dije que quería al mejor!

-Ella es la mejor, Inutaisho-sama... consulté con varios y todos coincidieron...

Al volver con Rin, se disculpó y le mostró las oficinas.

-Tuvimos un percance con unas tuberías y...

-Ya veo...

Rin golpeó una pared y la atravesó.

-Bueno, nada de ésto sirve...

-Qué recomiendas?

-Bien, hay que cambiar las paredes, las alfombras... los escritorios son de playwood... y los asientos...

Al verlos, Rin levantó las cejas.

-Cuánto tiempo te tomarás?

-Bueno... puedo ir trabajando oficina por oficina, así no tendría que cerrar todo... por las tardes, cuando cierren, podemos instalar las paredes y por las mañanas trabajar en el interior...

-Y el ruido?

-Martillos y taladros... pueden ser un poco molestos...

-Cuánto tiempo?

-Una semana por oficina... 7 semanas...

-Son 8 oficinas...

-En 8 semanas me caso con su hijo, estará listo en 7 semanas...

Rin le dejó la cotización y luego de pasar por el local, volvió a la casa.

-Sessh...

Se acomodó sobre sus piernas, quitándole la laptop y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Vaya! Te fue bien!

-Aún no sé... pero no te imaginas quién es...

-Hmm... nop...

-Es tu papá...

-Qué?

-Sí... tuvieron problemas con unas tuberías del piso de arriba y fue un desastre, ocho oficinas apestosas, no sirven ni las paredes...

-En serio?

-Sí... me enseñó tu oficina... es una de las dañadas...

-Ya no importa...

* * *

Por imposible que pareciera, Rin trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz. Inutaisho aprovechó un descanso para invitarla a su nueva oficina.

-Qué se le ofrece?

-Yo... te debo una disculpa, Rin... el trabajo que has hecho es impresionante...

-Gracias, señor...

Inutaisho desvió la mirada.

-Itsumi y yo hemos limado asperezas... y me gustaría hacer las paces con mi hijo también...

-Yo no lo impediré...

-Sólo que no me contesta las llamadas... habla con él, onegai...

-Haré lo posible, Inutaisho-sama...

Rin se puso de pie e iba a salir.

-Porqué falló? Tu primer matrimonio?

-Naraku es alcohólico... intenté convencerlo de dejarlo y me golpeó... al día siguiente estábamos en la corte divorciándonos...

-Mi hijo también toma...

-Una cosa es un trago o dos, Inutaisho-sama... hasta yo tomo... y otra muy diferente es un litro o dos...

* * *

**-Varios años después.-**

Se habían mudado a una casa, con patio suficiente para el disfrute de Shiro, sucesor de Shirome. A raíz de su muerte por vejez, Rin no había sido la misma hasta que Sesshoumaru le regaló el cachorro por san valentín, era completamente blanco a excepción de unos pelillos negros en las puntas de las orejas, con los ojos azules.

Rin llegó a la casa y el cachorro corrió hacia ella.

-Shiro!

Rin lo acarició y rió cuando le lamió la mejilla.

-Y papá, está aquí?

El can ladró y movió la cola, se dirigió a la habitación. Sesshoumaru se quitaba la corbata cuando Rin entró en la habitación.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa... hm! Aliento de Shiro...

Rin rió y se lavó la cara.

-Ya sí, dame mi beso!

Luego de un apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru la invitó a acompañarlo en un delicioso baño.

Sumergidos y entre burbujas, disfrutaban de sus caricias y compartían apasionados besos entre risas. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Qué piensas de tener un hijo?

-Sesshoumaru! P-pero... conmigo?!

-No, con la vecina! Claro que contigo, tontita! Con quién más?

Rin desvió la mirada.

-Lo has pensado mucho, verdad?

-Un poco... vamos, amor... ya tenemos tres años... y además... me gustaría tener un hijo... un heredero...

Rin frunció el ceño.

-Esa sería la primera condición si tuviéramos un hijo!

-Qué cosa?

-No lo vas a forzar a nada! Si no le gustan los negocios, pues no le gustaron!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Será como digas, mi reina... entonces sí?

-N-no lo sé...

Rin se levantó y salió de la tina. Sesshoumaru la siguió, estaba en el balcón, la abrazó desde atrás.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Sesshoumaru... hay algo que... debes saberlo...

-Qué cosa, preciosa? Me quieres dejar? Es eso? Te enamoraste de alguien más?

-No!!! De dónde sacas eso?!!!

-No lo sé, tú dime, te pones rara cuando te hablo de tener hijos...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-No me iré a ninguna parte...

-Entonces?

Desvió la mirada.

-La vez que... cuando Naraku...

-Rin...

-Estaba embarazada, lo recuerdas?

-Sí, preciosa... a qué viene eso? Por qué lo traes...

-Porque el doctor me dijo que había sufrido muchos daños... algunos irreversibles...

-Rin...

-Perdóname...

-Rin, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru le levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas. La besó con ternura.

-Rin...

-Perdóname, debí decírtelo, jamás debí casarme contigo sin que lo supieras...

-Rin, mi amor...

-Yo no puedo tener hijos, Sesshoumaru... Nunca volviste a mencionarlo, no pensé que en verdad quisieras... creí que si era algo que pasaba, pues pasó...

-Rin...

-No he vuelto a usar anticonceptivos...

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo, su rostro empapado en lágrimas, su mirada llena de temor, la sentía temblar, levantó una mano para llevársela a la cabeza y la vio encogerse como si se protegiera.

-Rin!!!

La hizo levantar la mirada.

-No hagas eso... jamás vuelvas a hacerlo!!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Yo no te voy a hacer daño, Rin! Compréndelo!

-Me estás lastimando...

Sesshoumaru la sujetaba por ambos brazos, sus ojos rojos, la soltó de inmediato.

-Perdóname...

* * *

Sesshoumaru volvió a la casa, Rin estaba acostada, su rostro aún rojo y mojado, no había pasado mucho desde que se durmiera. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, se deslizó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh!!

-Tranquila, preciosa... soy yo...

Se dio vuelta, refugiándose en su pecho.

-Ya tomé una decisión...

La escuchó ahogar un suspiro y la sintió temblar.

-Rin...

-No tenemos que divorciarnos, Sesshoumaru...

-Qué?!

-Puedes tener tu amante...

-Estás loca?!

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Pero qué tantas estupideces puedes decir en un minuto?!

-No...

-No digas una palabra más! Estás loca de remate! Iba a decirte que mi decisión es que si tú no puedes tener hijos, yo tampoco...

-Sesshoumaru!!

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin... y onegai, no pienses más en eso... será como si nunca pasó...

-Sessh...

-Si acaso nos preguntan, sólo diremos que no queremos tener hijos... no hay que abundar en detalles...

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y la hizo quedar debajo de él, acariciando su piel y cubriéndola de besos.

* * *

Rin estaba en su oficina, ya pasaba del medio día, vio a Kagome entrar en la suya abrazada a su esposo, riendo y besándose, sonrió y continuó con su trabajo, unos minutos después, Kagome le llamó la atención.

-Inu! Basta!

-Hola, Kagome... Inuyasha...

-Hola, cuñadita...

-Se notan felices hoy... algo especial?

-Muy especial...

-Kagome si te quieres ir para celebrar, hazlo, yo apenas termine esto, me voy a casa...

-Gracias! Pero... hay algo que quiero decirte...

-Sí? Qué es?

-Voy a ser mamá!!!

Rin dio un grito emocionada y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la felicitaba, al separarse tocó su vientre aún plano.

-Kami! Qué alegría!!! Cuándo lo supiste?

-Hoy, cuando fui a casa...

-Felicidades a tí también!!!

Rin abrazó a Inuyasha con fuerza.

-Gracias... esta noche, haremos una cena en la casa para celebrar, irán?

Rin se sonrojó un poco.

-Teníamos planes para esta noche... pero de seguro que sí...

-Genial!

-Inu... nos das unos minutos...

-Seguro, te espero en el auto...

Una vez solas, Rin sonrió feliz por su amiga y a la vez lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo...

-Rin... qué pasó? Estabas tan feliz!

-Lo estoy! Kami que lo estoy!

-Entonces?

-Son sólo unos celos estúpidos que no puedo controlar...

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru habló de tener hijos...

-Eso es genial!

-Yo no puedo, Kagome... después de que Naraku me atacó... quedé estéril...

-No es cierto!

Rin asintió entre lágrimas. Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, lo siento tanto! Y yo ando...

-No! Cómo se te ocurre! Estoy feliz por tí y por Inuyasha...

-Rin...

-No todos podemos tenerlo todo en la vida... Tengo a Sesshoumaru, que es un hombre maravilloso y que me hace feliz...

-Así se habla...

Ambas amigas rieron.

* * *

Rin llegó a la casa, Sesshoumaru hacía unos planos, lo dejó anotar sus cálculos y lo hizo darse vuelta para besarlo apasionadamente.

-Wow! Hm! Preciosa! Qué celebramos?

-El que estés aquí... que estamos juntos...

-Sí?

-Ajá... y si vienes conmigo... lo vamos a celebrar en grande...

Sesshoumaru la siguió embobado. Rin le hizo el amor drenándole hasta la última gota de energía. Descansaban abrazados, empapados en sudor, se vieron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír.

-Ah! Preciosa... eso fue... grandioso...

-Me alegra que te gustara... Mi amor... lo que tenías planeado para esta noche... puede ser mañana?

-Mañana? Por qué? Para mañana tenía planeado hacerte el amor todo el día...

-Tentador...

-Está bien... pero por qué?

-Kagome e Inuyasha nos invitaron a cenar a su casa...

-Sí?

-Sí... están celebrando que Kagome está embarazada...

-En serio?!

-Sí!

-Es genial! Dame un segudo...

Sesshoumaru llamó a su hermano y lo felicitó, al terminar la llamada, volvió a centrarse en su esposa, quien le llenaba el pecho de besitos.

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Éstas últimas semanas lo he pensado un poco y... creo que tenemos una alternativa...

-Cuál?

-En realidad son dos... una es que nos hagamos pruebas e intentar tratamientos para la fertilidad... y la otra es adoptar...

-Adoptar?

-Sí, mi amor, qué piensas?

-Y yo califico?

-Preciosa, no me cabe duda de que serías una excelente madre...

-Sessh... para adoptar, ellos nos investigan... crees que yo califique con mi pasado?

-Estarían locos si no quisieran poner un bebé a tus cuidados...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

* * *

Había un gran obstáculo para adoptar, debían tener al menos 5 años casados, por lo que quedó en segundo lugar y se centraron en los tratamientos de fertilidad. Dado que el problema de Rin era la implantación, el tratamiento de elección fue In Vitro.

A medida que los días pasaban y las dosis de hormonas aumentaban Sesshoumaru veía cómo Rin se sometía a todo aquello sin decir palabra. Se tenía que inyectar diario, había aprendido a hacerlo sola, sufría mareos, calores, calambres, náuseas y vómitos. En comparación, su cabello crecía mucho más.

Esa noche, la veía dormir, no podía equivocarse, estaba mucho más sensible y sus pezones estaban tornándose más oscuros, apenas durmió esa noche, había buscando información, Rin tenía todos los síntomas del embarazo. Al parecer habían pensado en lo mismo, y Rin se fue a hacer una prueba a primera hora. Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru la recibió con un ramo de flores y un apasionado beso.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa, cómo estás?

-Me siento cansada... y ésto?

-Para tí... estás bien?

-Sí, vengo del doctor...

-Qué te dijo?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Creí que estaba embarazada... pero no... me dijo que son los efectos secundarios de la hormona...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro tomándolo por la barbilla, la besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... cumpliré mi promesa... un sólo intento...

-Sesshoumaru, oíste al doctor, muchas veces la primera vez no basta...

-No creo que soportaría hacerte pasar por esto otra vez...

-Sessh...

-De haberme imaginado lo difícil que sería para tí, me niego rotundamente...

Rin sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-Mi amor... recuerda que yo también quiero...

* * *

Rin y Sesshoumaru paseaban con Shiro en un parque cercano.

-Hm! Se me antoja un helado...

-Sí?

Rin le pidió un beso a la vez que se aferraba a su brazo.

-Vamos, mi amor...

-Bueno...

A medida que se acercaban al heladero, Rin se sintió más débil.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Puedes buscarme agua?

-Agua?

-No me siento bien... me siento mareada...

-Rin...

-Se...

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru la agarró para evitar que se cayera. La tomó en brazos y la llevó al hospital más cercano.

-Ayuda!

-Qué le pasó?

-Es mi esposa... estábamos caminando, me dijo que se sentía mareada y se desmayó!

Los doctores comenzaron a hacerle varias pruebas.

-Tiene la glucosa en 45...

-Dextrosa, rápido!

Sesshoumaru tuvo que salir por Shiro, tomó un taxi y lo llevó a la casa, al volver, Rin ya había recuperado la consciencia.

-Preciosa, estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor... qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste...

Rin se recostó en la camilla, acarició las mejillas de su marido.

-Lo siento, Sessh...

Él tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Con que estés bien, me basta...

Rin sonrió, compartieron tiernos besitos y juntaron sus frentes. El doctor entró en ese momento.

-Señora... según éstos resultados, usted está embarazada...

Rin sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo estoy, pero gracias de todas formas...

-Cómo?

-Estoy en tratamiento con progesterona, pero aún no estoy embarazada... justo ayer el doctor me lo confirmó...

-Señora...

-Ya me siento bien, me puedo ir?

-Seguro...

Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru la llevó directo a la cama donde la acomodó y se quedó sentado a su lado. Notó la preocupación en su rostro.

-Sessh...

-Kami, Rin... estaba tan preocupado...

-No lo estés, mi amor, es normal...

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No lo es...

-Sessh...

-Deja el tratamiento, onegai...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Déjalo, no puedo seguir viéndote así!

-Pero... Sesshoumaru, en 6 días el doctor me va a sacar los óvulos y ahora te acobardas?

-Rin! Es que...

Rin acarició su mejilla y lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Vamos, mi amor...estamos tan cerca de lograrlo... el doctor dice que voy muy bien... y está confiado en que funcionará a la primera...

-Bueno...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Debí hacer algo muy bueno...

-Sí?

-Sí... porque Kami me premió contigo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó a su lado acariciando sus mejillas.

-En ese caso, yo también debí hacer algo muy bueno...

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, Rin entró en el lugar saludando a todos, al verla desde afuera, se puso de pie pidiendo una pausa a sus clientes y salió de la oficina.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, estaba cerca y pensé en que me acompañaras a comer... pero parece que estás un poco ocupado...

-Si me esperas unos 15 minutos...

-En serio?

-Claro...

-Genial, te esperaré...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se fue a la sala de espera. Leía unas revistas de arquitectura cuando Sesshoumaru fue por ella.

-De qué tienes ganas?

-Hm! Italiana...

-En serio? Ya sé a dónde te llevaré...

Rin sonrió y salió de la empresa tomada de su mano. Ya en el restaurante, Sesshoumaru cambió a ser nuevamente un esposo amoroso.

-Te notas emocionada...

-Sí?

-Sí... me dirás qué pasa?

-Hm! No lo sé...

-Es bueno?

-Es muy bueno...

-Entonces dime...

Rin sonrió y se acercó mordiéndose el labio inferior, le dijo algo al oído, al separarse, lo vio perplejo, le tomó un par de segundos procesar lo que le había dicho, la vio aún asombrado.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa...

-Qué pasa? No...

Rin vio sus ojos enrojecerse y las lágrimas acumularse, la abrazó con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire de su pecho.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

La besó apasionadamente, tomó sus manos, las besó, incapaz de controlar sus emociones, bajó la cabeza imposibilitado para descansar en su regazo.

-Voy a ser papá...

-Mi amor...

-Voy a ser papá!!! Camarero! Traíganos una botella de champaña!

-Sessh!

-Voy a ser papá!

Sesshoumaru canceló el resto del día y se fue a la casa con Rin. Descansaban desnudos, con el sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos, Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre su vientre y la besó con ternura, se quedó recostado sobre ella y sonrió al sentir sus dedos en su cabellera.

* * *

** -Tiempo después.-**

-Mama!

-Mami!!

Dos pequeños entraron a la casa corriendo, una niña de cabellera azabache y ojos como soles y un pequeño rubio como su padre con los ojos grises, de la misma edad. Rin se bajó a su altura y recibió los besos de sus pequeños en las mejillas.

-Mis amores... cómo les fue en el colegio?

-Bien!

-Súper!

-Sí? Qué fue tan súper?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru quitarse la corbata y el saco antes de sentarse con ellos mientras el pequeño les contaba de su día.

-Yusuke, Kira, vayan a lavarse las manos...

-Papa...

Kira lo besó en la mejilla antes de levantarse. Una vez solos, Rin se acomodó sobre su hombro y compartieron un tierno beso.

-En qué piensas?

-En lo afortunada que soy...

-Sí?

-Claro... tengo unos gemelos dinamita que rinden por 4... y el amor de mi vida...

-Hm! Razón suficiente para ser feliz...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Se separaron al escuchar a los pequeños reír, Sesshoumaru sonrió y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Después del almuerzo, Sesshoumaru les dedicó unos minutos a sus pequeños, Rin se acercó.

-Detesto ser una agua fiestas, pero tienes que volver a trabajar...

-No... me tomé la tarde... quiero estar con ustedes...

Rin sonrió y sugirió salir a pasear, los pequeños enloquecieron emocionados.

Habían hecho de todo en el parque, llegaron tan cansados, que Shiro sólo se tiró a dormir. Una vez dormidos, Rin los acomodó en sus camas y los besó de buenas noches, los contemplaba dormir cuando Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás.

-Preciosa...

-Crecen tan rápido...

Sesshoumaru besó su hombro.

-Ya deberíamos separar las habitaciones...

-Estás segura?

-Sí... es hora de que se independicen...

Salieron de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la guió a la terraza donde los esperaba una botella de vino. Rin sonrió y aceptó feliz. Acomodada entre los brazos de su marido, degustaba del vino.

-Delicioso...

-Me alegra que te guste...

-Sabes qué necesito?

-Qué cosa?

-Un beso de mi apuesto marido...

-Sólo uno?

-Si me quieres dar más, no me quejo...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Se quedaron abrazados, compartiendo el vino y las caricias mientras hablaban. Sesshoumaru la vio dormir comprendiendo que el amor que le profesaba era poco comparado con lo que realmente sentía por ella, la besó con ternura mientras le daba las gracias a Dios por permitir tenerla más tiempo del que pareció destinado.

_**FIN – Marzo 2009**_

**N/A: **Hola!!! Se preguntarán porqué me tardé tanto en publicarlo, son cosas técninas, revisiones y falta de tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado!

Volví de Haití el sábado en la noche, me vuelvo a ir el próx. Viernes, es una experiencia mezclada, gratificante y descorazonadora, pero para eso elegí esta carrera.

Besos

Mizuho


End file.
